Princess Orca
Princess Orca was a female SeaWing and the first-born animus daughter of Queen Coral and King Gill. Tsunami, Anemone, and Auklet, and many unnamed dead daughters of Coral are her younger sisters. She hid her animus powers from her mother. Before the events of the books, she was defeated and killed by her mother when she challenged her for the SeaWing throne the moment she reached the age of seven, she was impaled by a narwhal horn. She donated a statue to the Royal Hatchery before she died. It had been enchanted to assassinate all the female heirs, for she had expected to win and become queen. Without heirs, she could rule the throne for generations and not worry about any challengers. This backfired when her mother killed her by stabbing her with a narwhal horn, so Queen Coral lived on without many daughters, until Tsunami returned and found out the truth about the statue. Biography ''The Lost Heir'' Before the challenge, she enchanted a statue of herself she had sculpted and dedicated to the Royal Hatchery. Her mother had no idea she was an animus dragon at the time. Its function was to kill off any of the remaining female heirs, preventing any royal sisters from hatching that may try to take her spot as queen of the SeaWings. Orca though she would win, but she didn't, so the staute working in Queen Coral's favor.Tsunami later defeated the statue. Once she explained it to Coral, she and Anemone completely destroyed it. Queen Coral still loved and missed Orca, despite the fact that she nearly killed her. According to Queen Coral, Orca was a very talented sculptor. The queen also wrote her first scroll based on the event titled "The Tragedy of Orca". A tiny bit of this story was recited during Whirlpool and Tsunami's first Aquatic lesson. Quotes "I did this all wrong. You're going to rule forever, aren't you, Mother?...You should thank me...no one can stop you now."- Last words "My first daughter was a very talented sculptor."- Queen Coral about Orca Trivia *Orca's scale color is unknown; however, the statue she carved of herself was of dark green marble The Lost Heir page 144 with blue sapphire eyes, which makes it likely that dark green was her scale color, otherwise the statue would probably have been made of another material. * An orca is a type of dolphin, but people often mistakenly refer to it as a whale. * It is unknown how many years have gone by since Orca's death, but the popular belief is that it's been fourteen years since. * Coral accidentally killed Orca by stabbing her with the narwhal tusk on her tail. * We do not know if Orca had enchanted anything else. * Orca was seven years old when she challenged her mother. * Orca thought she would win the challenge, enchanting the statue in the hatchery to smash the eggs, instead she failed and lost the challenge. * It is possible that Orca was driven insane because she used too much of her animus power. Gallery Orca by blueranyk-d6g66ns.png Seadump.png 278px-Orca sculpture.jpg|Orca's Statue Orca.png|(With most likely inaccurate coloring) JumpingOrca.jpg|by Mlewan Chibi Orca the Seawing.png|A chibi Orca Seawing.jpg Orca's death .jpg|Orca's Death, by Tundra ORCA.png|Orca's animus enchanted statue SeaWingGer.jpg OrcasStatue.png|Orca's Statue in the Royal Hatchery ORCAbyHeron_the_Mudwing.png|Orca in the dark hatchery Orcapen.jpg|By Angelturtle Hehe soon.jpg|Orcas statue 14486418368791947243543.jpg|By Peril 1448641911482-340495737.jpg|By Peril|link=Orca's Statue MarbleAnimusTDLA.png|Orca and her statue (with more accurate colors), by ThatDragonLayingAround Sketch Princess Orca.jpg|by Nathia SeaWingGer.jpg|A SeaWing from the German publication References Category:Characters Category:LH Characters Category:Historical Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Animus Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Princess Category:Tsunami's Family Category:Minor Characters